familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Buds 'n' Buns
Buds 'n' Buns is the twenty-fourth episode of the fourth season finale on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on May 14, 1993. It was directed by John Tracy and written by Jim Geoghan. Plot Urkel decides to at least advance his budding relationship with Myra. Laura soon misses him when he stops visiting her. Steve is horrified and disgusted when he sees how jealous and possessive Myra is during their visit to the Winslow home. She somehow has concluded that Laura is serious competition for the nerd's affections, even though she maintains that she and Steve are friends. Meanwhile, Eddie is promoted to supervising manager at the Mighty Weenie, where Carl has taken a part-time job and soon finds himself answering to his son. They get into a serious fight until Harriette reminds them not to let that interfere with their close relationship. Synopsis Laura is finally fed up with Steve coming over her house, promoting his unrequited love for her and his constant ignoring of his girlfriend. She tells him to concentrate on his relationship with Myra and leave her alone. He takes this literally and begins spending more time with her. At first, Laura's really happy about not having Steve around, helps her mother out with the house, focused more at school in her class and cheerleading. Meanwhile with Steve no longer bothering them, Carl has decided to barbeque steaks at his house in peace. Harriette warns against him doing such until after they've replaced the defective gas tank on the barbeque grill. Carl ignores her warning and pays for it dearly when the grill explodes which ends with it careening the kitchen window and on the floor. He smiles meekly, attempts to apologize for the mess and tries to convince her it's time to redecorate the kitchen. Harriette sees past this attempt and isn't very happy with Carl for the deed. She tells him off for ignoring her again, pointing out it's his stubbornness that gets him into trouble when he refuses to listen to her. Harriette gives Carl an ultimatum: either come up with the money to repair the window and clean up the kitchen or else he will spend the next couple of nights on the couch. Two months later, she's real depressed about the whole thing, her high GPA suffered and Steve hasn't returned any of her calls. She has been crying herself to sleep more. Her aunt, Rachel reminds her that she told Steve to leave her alone and spend more time with Myra. Laura nodded her head and said she didn't expect him to listen to her. She expected him to keep coming over to the house without warning and annoy her with his love for her. Rachel wisely explains that the reason she misses Urkel is because they have become good friends and she thinks he going through the same thing. She mentions that Steve came by one time to visit Laura before going to the science tank with Myra. However, Rachel covered for her by convincing him that she couldn't see him for the moment because of her busy schedule. The next night, Carl is looking for the help wanted ads in the Chicago Chronicle newspaper. He has boarded up the window using Harriette's paycheck. She asked him if he had used his paycheck to repair the window. Carl admitted he had to borrow Harriette's paycheck to board the window with plywood. He mentions that they need his paycheck to cover the mortgage and property taxes. Carl has taken a part-time job at Mighty Weenie with his son who works there full time. He explains to Eddie that he has to come up with the money to repair the kitchen window that he broke or else Harriette will make sure he's sleeping on the couch. Carl is not happy about the uniform nor the hot dog hats he has to wear with it. Eddie convinces him to look on the bright side. He admits he has always wanted to work with Carl in the same place for a long time together selling weenies. He does see the bright side working with Eddie in the same place despite the gaudiness of the uniforms and hats. Together, they become the dynamic duo of weenies and they are successful. Until the manager tells Eddie that he's been promoted. The next day, he literally abuses his job and treats his father horribly. Later on, Carl and Eddie have a serious fight over it. They both learn a valuable lesson from Harriette even though they're working at the same place, they should never let it come between their bond. Carl and Eddie apologize for their actions. Steve and Myra visit her from the opera as she was reading a romance novel. She was happy to see her friend again after two months of unreturned calls and hugs him. Myra comes out of the bathroom and falsely accuses Laura of trying to steal Steve away from her. She tells her to go find someone else. Steve tells his girlfriend that his friend, Laura is just happy to see him after two months of leaving her alone and tries to reaffirm his love for Myra, not her. From that moment on, Urkel realizes just how jealous and possessive she is of him. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton-Noble as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Cameo * Michael McDonald as Manager * Gabriel Pelino as Customer Gallery Buds 'n' Buns (2).jpg Trivia * This is the first time that Steve learns how jealous and possessive Myra is and finds himself disgusted by it. * Last episode with Telma Hopkins as a Series Regular and the last time she is featured in the opening credits throughout this season she was only credited when she made an appearance she would later only make recurring appearances in the sixth season but her name would appear in the closing credits and as a guest star in season 9 Christmas episode "Deck the Malls". * This marks the final opening credit appearance of Jaimee Foxworth (Judy Winslow) in this episode. * This is the fourth and last episode of this season to feature Lorimar Television when it was folded to Warner Bros. Television. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Four episodes Category:Season Four Category:Season finale episodes